Dead to Me
by theregoeseverything
Summary: What if Murphy had gone back to Arkadia with Emori? One Shot.
Murphy approached the front gates to Arkadia with Emori, wary of the guns that were pointed in their direction from the watch towers. Murphy took hold of Emori's hand and squeezed it in his protectively. She turned her attention away from the guards in the towers to his face. His jaw was clenched nervously and his brow was furrowed.

"Let us in!" Murphy shouted up to them, becoming impatient.

A window at the base of the door at eye level slid open and Pike's face appeared. Murphy approached the opening cautiously.

"Who are you?" Pike asked bitterly.

"My name is John Murphy. I'm one of you, now let us in," Murphy nearly growled.

"And who is she?" Pike snapped back at him.

"A friend," Murphy certainly growled at him this time.

"Grounders are no friends here. You may come in, but she is not welcome," Pike slammed the window closed.

"What the hell? What are you talking about?" Murphy shouted as the gate opened and invited him in.

Murphy made to enter Arkadia, still holding onto Emori's hand but was greeted at gunpoint.

"Grounders are not welcome here. You can either leave her, or leave _with_ her," Pike approached them.

"That's bullshit."

"That's law."

"I'd like a word with the chancellor."

"I am your chancellor," Pike crossed his arms.

Murphy's arms dropped to his sides in disbelief, letting go of Emori's hand. He turned to her, frowning.

"It's alright, John. Just find out what happened to my brother. I'll be fine," Emori stated sadly. She began to back away from the gate.

He nodded to her and entered Arkadia, turning to Pike with daggers in his stare.

"So give me good news, eh Chancellor? Is Jaha here?" Murphy asked.

"He is. My guard will take you to him. I have other matters to tend to, I'm afraid," Pike answered.

"Of course you do," Murphy mumbled.

"Murphy?" Octavia's voice rang out among the crowds.

Murphy turned to look at her as she pushed her way towards him.

"Holy shit, it's really you. You're alive!" Octavia looked surprised and almost half excited to see him.

"Somehow," Murphy stated sarcastically with a smirk.

"Where are you headed?"

"I just need to see Jaha real quick. Bellamy still around?" Murphy asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah. I'll go with you and once you're done with Jaha I'll take you to see Bellamy," Octavia suggested as they entered the Ark station.

"Get lost, guard dog, I've got him covered," Octavia snapped at Pike's guard who wandered off.

"Sure, but I'm can't stay too long," Murphy finally responded.

"More important places to be?"

"They wouldn't let my friend into camp."

"Grounder?" Octavia asked quietly.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here? Who hired Chancellor fucking Pike-up-his-ass?"

"Kane let the people vote on a new chancellor and everyone chose Pike. He put us at war with the grounders even after we became the thirteenth clan of the grounder coalition. He hates all grounders." They turned into a room down the hallway.

"John!" Jaha smiled at the sight of him.

"Stuff it Jaha, I'm only here to find out what happened to Emori's brother. Where is he?"

Murphy snapped.

"I'm afraid he's left us for the City of Light. He's in a better place now," Jaha's face became somber as he crossed his hands behind him.

"Son-of-a-…Shit," Murphy murmured.

"Where is Emori?" Jaha asked kindly.

"Your chancellor left her outside like a dog," Murphy turned, calling back to Jaha angrily. Octavia led him down the hallway, seemingly just as angry.

"He's not _my_ chancellor," Octavia grumbled angrily only loud enough for Murphy to hear.

They stopped before another room and Octavia and Murphy peeked around the corner to spot Bellamy speaking with Pike.

"What the hell is Bellamy doing talking to Chancellor ass-hat?" Murphy asked, concerned.

"He's turned into Pike's right hand man," Octavia growled disappointingly before stepping into the room as Pike exited.

Murphy gave him one last dirty look before Pike disappeared down the hallway.

"Hey, Bell. Guess who's back in town?" Octavia smiled.

Murphy turned into the room and waved slightly at Bellamy. Bellamy's eyes got wide with surprise. He straightened up and made his way toward Murphy.

"Murphy…" Bellamy whispered in amazement.

"I'll leave you two alone," Octavia said as she backed out of the room.

"Bellamy," Murphy greeted him.

"I can't believe…you're alive. I-" Bellamy stuttered.

"Thought I was dead? Yeah, I didn't think I'd make it either," Murphy smiled slyly.

"It's…it's good to see you," the words were hesitant out of Bellamy's mouth.

"Yeah…Well, I'm just stopping in for a bit. Things to do, places to be. People to meet outside the gate that Chancellor Dick-Head asked me to leave outside."

"You're friends with a grounder?" Bellamy asked.

"Is that a crime? Because last time I checked your sister was practically grounder," Murphy looked at him, both surprised and confused.

"Yes, it's a crime. We're at war with these monsters, Murphy. We can't trust them. You of all people should know that," Bellamy shouted at him.

"They aren't all like that, Bellamy! _You_ should know that! What happened to you?"

"I understand the reality of the situation. I'm trying to protect my people from them!"

"We _are_ them!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Bellamy growled, building in rage as he held himself bigger than Murphy.

"Keep telling yourself those lies that Pike has drilled in your head, if that's what makes you feel better about what you're doing here, Bellamy. You're being a complete moron."

Murphy stared darkly into Bellamy's eyes, unrelenting as he wouldn't back down from what he knew was right.

"Get out of my sight," Bellamy snarled at him.

"Screw you. I'm out of here," Murphy barked at him, storming out of the room.

Murphy made his way out of the Ark and through the streets toward the gate. He was released and continued to walk on as Emori caught up with him.

"Where's Otan?"

"Dead. This whole place is dead to me. Let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
